Angel Within
by Innocent Nightmare
Summary: Me and JYU teamed up to cowrite this story it covers asuka's life after tekken 5 and the upcoming tournament tekken 6 read and review to find out morechapter 2 up!yikes that was the wrong version of the chapter it was meant to be longer sorry guys!
1. Aftermath

Angel Within

Shecouldn't believe her eyes, through her blurred vision, she could see that youth, Jin Kazama, morphing into a devil.He had just defeated the organizer of the tournament, a half-man, half-demon. Now Jin was engulfing his energy through his 7th chakra position, the third eye, the source of all energy from a human body Asuka watched in shock as a the devil form of jin suddenly seemed to grow he grew taller his gloves shattered revealing extra long hands and a more sinister aura grew Asuka quickly ran to escape as she was still weak from there last battle but she only managed te escape ground zero before a explosion ripped ground zero out of place.As she ran through the halls she found herself in a maze of darkened halls, As the ground roared from a nearby explosion, Tekkenshu forces started exiting the underground halls, in the process tripping over Asuka. Even though there was a danger of everything falling on them, the Tekkenshu always fulfilled their assignment, and Asuka was another assignment. Not bothering anymore about the conditons for the fight, the disarmed Tekkenshu had no other options but to attack with their bare hands, and the fight begun. Luckily a large slab of stone fell and blocked some of the Tekkenshu's path but Asuka still fell unconscious.A passer-by saw Asuka's crumpled body and scooped her up gently in there arms.

"TEKKENSHU!" Asuka screamed she looked around she saw many people staring at her nurses,docters,patients and her father "Daddy!"she squealed and hugging him "I thought you had to stay in hospital after that weird guy attacked you?" "luckily he hadn't hit me as hard as I thought"he said weirdly "what is wrong with your voice?"Asuka asked confused "well feng wei had badly injured my throat resulting in this voice" "how did I get here?" "A young man brought you here" "Did get his name?"she asked "No he told the nurses what happened and left you in there capable hands and left with a messege" he then handed her a note which read Get well soon.

Asuka and her father proceeded to the hospital parking lot and entered her fathers minivan with the kazama dojo signal emblazoned on the side as they entered the small yet comfy vehicle.the engine came to life and he drove it down the road and onto a motorway,It was dark out Asuka had only noticed as she was too busy thinking about past events as they drove down the motorway they noticed it was eerily empty until they saw a crashed motorbike and a young red-headed Korean man fight9ing what looked like the Asuka tried to escape.Devil raised his hand and blown the car Asuka and her father was in over Asuka quickly dragged herself and her father out of the burning death trap that used to be a car and Asuka ran over to engage Devil Jin in combat.As she neared the scene she recognised the man "Hwoarang" she mouthed silently "Come on kazama bring it on this time I will beat you"Hwoarang roared "Hwoarang don't its too dangerous!"Asuka screamed at him "Who the hell are you" "Nevermind that watch out!" Hwoarang just narrowly dodged a laser sent at him by Devil Jin Asuka ran at Devil Jin and done a dragon wheel kick which knocked Devil Jin in the air as Devil Jin rose into the air he flapped his wings and shot a laser as Asuka which she couldn't dodge Asuka heard a thump as the laser meant to hit here she saw her father with a large, smoking hole in his chest "daddy !" she ran other to comfort him "Asuka listen before I die I have a confession to make I…am not your real father" It hit her a like a ton of bricks "you are not my father who is my mother?" "Your mother is j but he couldn't live any longer and passed away "daddy?" Devil Jin flew off leaving a confused Hwoarang and a heartbroken Asuka "Listen Hwoarang started "I don't know who my real parents are now come on lets go back to your dojo get you cleaned up and have a good night rest ok?" Asuka just nodded and they got on Hwoarang's motorbike and drove off into the darkness.

A/N:well that is the first chapter and incase you don't know me and flaming fenix are co-writing it and I will reveal more next chapter ok?sayonara y'all


	2. Mysterious Dream

Mysterious Dream

She turned and twisted around on her bed as she was trying to make out the figure of the person standing away from her.She gasped for air as those eyes burnt into hers trying to reach for her soul. It was then that Asuka awoke and listened….

Screams were coming from downstairs, and she could hear what resembled the kiaps of two men.

Painfully and slowly tearing herself up from her bed, and making her way down through the stairs, Asuka found her way in the dojo.

It was there that she remembered, after seeing Hwoarang, the accident, her father dead in her arms, and a Devil…

This recollection of memories was too much for Asuka, and the realisation that the world around her had changed for ever, was too great for her to handle, and Asuka fainted again.

On the other side of the dojang, Hwoarang and Baek stopped their daily practice of Tae Kwon Do after hearing a loud thump on the floor. Hwoarang watched in awe and noticed Asuka strewn on the floor, and for the first time, he really admired this girl, she had been able to force herself through the length which separated the dojang and his own bedroom, with her body in such wretched conditions.

As he proceeded to lift the girl and take Asuka back to his room, Hwoarang couldn't help but feel pity for this girl. Her beautiful face was severely affected by the previous night, a look of sadness and angst now disgraced her face, blood had started to come out again of her split lip, and the fact that she had hit her head, and now the left side of her temple had turned violet and puffy had its part in the disfiguration of this beauty, but nonetheless Hwoarang himself knew that these are things which will pass with time, but what will lie forever in her heart will be entrapped there for eternity.

Back to training, Hwoarang now had turned angry, he hated Jin Kazama with all of his energies, how could he have killed Asuka's father right infront of her, he was just an insensible rich boy who had everything from life, whilst Hwoarang had been struggling to survive by himself, day by day, until he met Baek that is.

Baek had given Hwoarang a sense of justice and a sense of belonging, and thus it begun, Hwoarang had created his own gang, and he hustled each day to get money form the corrupt strangers who came to his homeland looking for a fight. These were the men he hated most, rich guys who wanted everything they wanted from anyone they wanted, Hwoarang had risked of being their target many times, but the then young Blood Talon always managed to free himself from that filthy world. Now Jin Kazama had resurfaced these feelings, and his anger rose to a pitch.

Baek fell to the floor; he had just received the most powerful side-kick Hwoarang had ever produced. The blow to his stomach was unendurable even for the sage master. It was then that he looked in Hwoarang's eyes and saw the fire of revenge burning.

Hwoarang was still enraged; he left without a word, to find his gang. He jumped on his Suzuki road-bike. Written on this precious bike was the whole meaning he had to life 'Live Let Die', meaning 'live your life as if you cared only for yourself, even if it means disrespecting others'. Sometimes a rich kid looking for a fight fell victim of Hwoarang, in the older times he wouldn't hurt them too much, but now, the hatred he locked inside his heart for all that time rekindled, anyone who crossed the Blood Talon's rage that day, was sure to go in for the toughest fight in his life.

Asuka woke up to find a jacket about her size draped over the end of her bed and she wondered "How then heck did that get there?" Asuka sat there for two minutes admiring the jacket and then decided to put it on. It was a perfect fit and it had a angel surrounded by fire holding a pitch fork and the words 'let me live' inscribed above it and below it a or else. She realised the air around her was chilly, so she opted to wear that jacket.

Following this she went down the stairs and saw a tall yet old Korean man practising Tae Kwon Do then she recognised him immediately as Baek, Hwoarang's master. She excitedly ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder when she received a kick to the face which she easily blocked and used his momentum against him to floor him.

"Now honestly Asuka was that needed?"

"No you attacked so I defended myself" she said and complimented herself on a excellent answer "where is Hwoarang?"

"He left after winding me and he looked like he was angry because of your injuries your cousin gave you?"

"Injuries!"she felt her face and they were no signs of cuts, scratches and jagged holes "well you have been unconscious for 2 days."

"I'm going to find Hwoarang and when I do I will bring him back here!"

"Nice jacket" Baek said randomly.

"Jerk". Asuka quickly got in her fathers car and drove off around the neighbourhood. Halfway round she saw Hwoarang launch into a jumping sidekick back kick drop kick on a slightly bewildered Bruce Irvin. Bruce fell backwards stumbling on the floor, and said "You'll pay for this, pretty girl" which in term made Hwoarang mad and he attacked with so much ferocity that he reduced Bruce to a mangled, bloody pulp.

As Hwoarang went to finish him off Asuka quickly and gracefully dived in the way and caught his foot and set him down gently onto he floor to give him a verbal beating "Hwoarang why did you do that to Bruce?"

"He called me a pretty girl so I had to."

"Hwoarang you are a young master of Tae Kwon Do and in many martial arts you are taught to put aside emotions and ignore crude comments and you have done the exact opposite and beat this man to a pulp." Asuka said like a mother scolding a five year old.

"Yea" said Bruce throwing a arm round Asuka's shoulder "you tell him babe"

"BABE!" Asuka screeched and grabbed his arm and quickly down a falling rain throw which threw him into the air and she finished it off with a spinning heel drop which sent poor Bruce flying into a nearby fence "come on Hwoa lets go back to the dojo" and with that they left a slightly beaten Bruce to find his way home.


	3. Deceitful Love

Deceitful Love

Devil Jin woke up the next morning to find himself back in Yakushima. He had frail memories of what might have happened last night, but then it could have been a dream. All he knew that very moment was that he was back to normal once again. Now all that Jin really wanted to do was to get back to his life.

He had hoped against hope that he would return to normal, be with the one he loved, and have a normal tranquil life, well it hadn't happened till now, since his mother had died, he had known only chaos.

Since that day since he was fifteen, his life had just began to go downhill, ever going worse, until the day he met Xiaoyu, then something changed, his life had a meaning once more, but he wasn't to enjoy that time of his life, he had to leave again, for two whole years he had to be without his only love.

He had never got the chance to tell her how he felt, but now at least he had seen her again. He was sure that Ling had not seen him as a devil, he was sure she'd turn away from him if that were true. But now it was even worse whatever power his devil side had absorbed from his great grandfather in the last tournament it was getting harder and harder to control, later he found out that he had the ogre blood coursing through his veins it was ironic really he was now in control of the Mishima zaibatsu and he had the blood of the creature that killed his mother in his veins "why do bad things always happen to me" he said aloud

Having made up his mind, Jin Kazama set to regain his life again; little did he know that his life was still not his.

Ling Xiaoyu had lost in the fifth tournament, much to her regret she wasn't able to build the time machine, particularly after the fact that the inventor of the time machine was nowhere to be found. Rumours had spread that Dr.B had been killed by a certain Bryan Fury.

To make her evermore desperate to find Jin, was the fact that after the tournament, she heared rumours of Hwoarang being attacked by a winged human. Xiaoyu remembered having heared something about winged human beings, during the third tournament, she had overheard a conversation from Heihachi, and he had claimed that his son was one of them, that would have meant that the person who attacked Hwoarang, could have been Jin, Xiaoyu made up her mind, now it was time to search for Jin harder than ever. This time she had an advantage, she knew he must have returned home, to the Yakushima mountains.

Managing to find the Yakushima Mountains, the real problem for Xiaoyu was to locate Jin's home. The Yakushima Mountains were densely enshrouded by trees, making it an ideal hiding place, especially for a house constructed to be hidden.

Xiaoyu set up, her back pack over her back, she decided she would look anywhere in the Yakushima mountains until she found him.

'This time I'm coming for you, Jin Kazama.'

At the Yakushima Mountains, another day had ended; Jin Kazama was getting ready for a bath after a whole day of sweaty training in order for him to strengthen both his mind and his body so that he could defeat the devil within him. Having only a lake available for this purpose, Jin undressed himself and descended into the cold water.

He suddenly heared some movement in the bushes nearby, until a something came screaming and running, in the process falling directly in the water. Throughout the shimmer provided by the moonlight, Jin could notice it was a woman...

'Xiaoyu! What are you doing here?'

'Jin, finally I found you,' then she screamed, 'now save me from that thing.'

Jin looked behind her to see an owl, watching him from above a tree branch, 'Err, Xiao, what exactly was following you?'

Xiaoyu turned around and noticed that she had been running away from an owl, and as if that weren't enough humiliating, she found out that she had unconsciously been hugging Jin for protection.

Blushing Xiaoyu started to back away, also involuntarily noticing that Jin was naked, however thanks to the darkness and to the few enlightment, she had been saved the shame of seeing him totally naked. As she was backing away, Jin hugged her close to him.

'Xiao, you know I missed you.'

After looking deeply into her eyes, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Breaking away Xiaoyu replied, 'I missed u too Jin.'

Within Jin, the Devil was only happier than ever, now he would easily win over this pathetic human who had resisted him for so long.

Steve woke up wondering about the dreams he had last night, still thinking about that blonde, who long ago had saved his life, who she was, and why, someone who didn't even know him had risked her life for him.

Another thought occurred to him, what if his mother was just as kind as that woman.

Steve turned around to watch the time, it was 8 a.m. He had to get ready, in two hours he had to meet Lee Chaolan once again. The man had called up last night, claiming he wanted to give him information on an upcoming tournament, and on his mother.


	4. The Morning After

Author's Note: Writer block is so** _evil._** But anyway, I know I've been away for awhile now. I always keep getting ideas for my fanfic's but I can't put them into word and post them. And if they do, they end up really short. So let's see if I can still do this.

Alaska, G-Corporation Lab, Sub-Basement. Time: 2:30 AM

Kazuya sighed in despair. Not matter how many time he tried to get close to His son, someone always got in the way. And he had just heard that the tournament organiser, Jinpachi Mishima had just been murdered. He never even got that far. He was defeated in combat by a girl who looks similar to Jun and even fought with the exact same style Jun used: Kazama-Ryu. Suddenly, by the looks of it things had gotten much _more_ interesting; He turned to the giant cryo-tube behind him and began to talk to it "Don't worry, we'll find away to wake you up".

Yakushima, Jin's cabin Time: 7:40 AM

Xiaoyu groaned as she began to stir, rolling around in the bed Jin had allowed her to sleep in, but as she rolled she slipped off the bed and hit the floor with a dull THUD. "Ouchie" Was all she squeak out, rubbing her lower back and behind, her dark chocolate eye's darted around the room looking for evidence of Jin but there was none. Her eyes suddenly found themselves staring at the bed-side table and even more interestingly, the piece of paper lying on it and the photograph next to it. Walking over, she picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Xiao, _

Sorry I'm not there, I have…other business elsewhere, don't try to follow me but instead look at the photo next to you, and find the person on it.

All my love, Jin Kazama

It took all of Xiao's will-power to stop herself from screaming aloud there and then, Hesitantly, she picked up the photo-graph and as she looked at the person on it, her mouth opened in a silent "Oh"

Seoul, Baek-Doo San's Dojo Time: 7:50 AM

Asuka awoke to the pleasant smell of Toast and Oatmeal. And as her senses cleared she could vaguely hear 3 distant voices, all talking about something. Washing herself and, still in her Naruto pyjamas she headed to the kitchen and seeing a familiar female sitting at the table, She broke into a massive grin "Julia!" "Good to see you too" Hwoarang chimed in "As much as I'd love to interrupt this little reunion, Julia will you tell Suka why you're here?" Asuka gave Hwoarang daggers and Julia cleared her throat "Right, Have any of you heard from Xiao, Jin, Steve or Christie?" "Uh, not really But I heard Steve was heading back to England and Xiao just muttered something and waved by. I suppose Lili and Jin are back where-ever they live, why are you asking?" "You haven't watched the news?!" Julia almost screamed at them, Hwoarang, with a confused look on his face asked "Not yet, why?" Julia moaned in response and flipped on the TV. Images flashed on the screen as she turned to the correct channel, before a deep male voice rang through the speakers "This morning, at 3:00 AM, The body of Paul Phoenix was found, brutally eviscerated and his head lying a few inches away from his body, More information at 8:30, Now onto sports and showbiz….." The announcer's voice stopped as Julia turned the television off "Now you see why I'm asking? A lot of the Former combatants have been found brutally murdered, and they have no suspect, all Asuka could reply with was running towards the toilet and vomiting "Is she alright?" Julia asked concerned, "I don't know" Hwoarang replied.

Author's Note: So, could you tell me how y'all liked it? And Happy New Year!

_  
_


End file.
